x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Kavita Rao
Biography Hope Dr. Kavita Rao is a world-renowned geneticist from India who developed a serum (later called "Hope") which could "cure" mutants, turning them into normal humans. She explains that she regards the mutant gene as a 'corruption' of healthy tissue, and justifies her research by looking at mutants who committed suicide or hurt others because of their powers, such as a female mutant with a butterfly-like appearance or Tildie Soames (a child whose nightmares can manifest into monsters). Hundreds of mutants immediately signed up for the procedure at Benetech (the corporate backer of her research). The X-Men debated the merits of the cure and the significance of labelling the mutant condition a disease. The chance at shedding his "beastly" appearance and avoiding any further secondary mutations held significant appeal for Hank McCoy and he considered taking the serum for a time, although Wolverine objected by saying that an X-Man taking the serum would be the equivalent of admitting that there was something to 'cure' in the first place. It was later revealed that Rao had been working for the alien Ord of the Breakworld, who also had in his custody Colossus (who was, at that time, thought to be dead, but had been resurrected by Ord's technology). The X-Men defeated Ord and Benetech, and Ord was delivered into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dr. Rao's work was destroyed by Wolverine, leaving Hank with the last sample of "Hope", although he remains uncertain whether or not he will use it at some point. Endangered Species Kavita Rao was pictured alongside several super-villains to whom Beast offers to 'sell his soul' for a means to un-do the effects of M-Day. With her old research into 'curing' the mutant gene now irrelevant after so many mutants lost their powers, she agrees to aid Beast in his quest and is now looking for more info that might help him. X-Club After Beast has finished gathering his science squad. They head back to base where he introduces them of their final member, Kavita Rao. Together they hold a meeting where he explains everything about how the Decimation occurred. When Beast proposes they go back in time to obtain the DNA sample of the parents of a mutant, Kavita questions why they must all go when Beast says it's one of the perks of the job. She travels back with the rest of the X-Club and Psylocke to the year 1906. There she helps look over Catherine Bradley after injuring herself during the Hellfire Club's assassination attempt. During the events of Utopia, she helps raise Asteroid M from the bottom of the ocean and attends the funeral of Dr. Yuriko Takiguchi when he passes away. In the aftermath of Utopia, Karma and Illyana goes to see Kavita Rao where they inform her of what when on in Legion's mind. When Kavita mistakes Marci for one of Legion's personalities, Shan corrects her and reveals that Marci was a real person but when she exited his mind, Legion revealed Marci doesn't have a body to return to and explains how his powers work. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Kavita Rao has genius-level intellect and is a master geneticist. Paraphernalia Equipment Bentech equipment. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:X-Club Category:Utopians Category:Humans Category:X-Men Category:Jean Grey School For Higher Learning Staff Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Non-human Mutants